Bridging the Gap
by TheBritt
Summary: Set during the gap between Lyndis and Eliwood's tales, this story follows the group left in Castle Caelin as an unexpected bandit attack befalls the castle, seeking to topple the now weakened government of Caelin.
1. Chapter 1

Splashes of orange and red hues stretches across the pastel blue skyline as Florina soared through the cold air. The steady, heavy beat of her pegasus' wings was the only sound to be heard in the increasingly silent evening; the birds and daylight animals quietening down for the night.

The lights of Castle Caelin were twinkling to life, one-by-one, from the narrow window slits. The magnificent stone structure had become Florina's new home ever since Lady Lyndis had taken residence therein, along with her grandfather, the Marquess Caelin. The surrounding landscape was lush and green, even in the dimming light. Various flowers formed great clumps of vibrant colours which always brought a smile to her face on her scouting runs.

The Sunlight was rapidly giving way to the moon's waxen rays as the wash of colour was replaced by the deep dark blues of early night-fall. More lights came to life within Castle Caelin.

Another light flickered into existence, only this one resided on the perimeter of a large forest area, close to the castle walls. Florina frowned and goaded her steed toward the suspicious light. Lucius, the blonde-haired priest, commonly made late-night ramblings as he enjoyed the quiet solitude of the evening countryside. Despite this, Florina felt that there was something strange to this flaming torch; she was certain this was not Lucius.

With great speed and grace, Florina rushed toward the forest, her spear poised in case of an enemy threat. As she drew near enough to make out the ominous silhouette that held the torch, a sudden mass of lights were inflamed across the entrance to the forest. Each new torch brought increasing dread to the young Pegasus Knight. No sooner had she taken note of the barbarian horde than she was attacked by archers. Their angry arrows ripped through the darkness and past her, coming dangerously close. Her pegasus reared in fright and Florina had to pull hard on the reins to drive him back toward the castle in retreat.

Undoubtedly the castle sentries had already seen the sudden threat appear in the forest and Lyndis would be formulating a defensive plan.

An arrow stung her back as she fled the horde and she couldn't help but cry with the shock of pain. Her body numbed from adrenaline but the pain from her arrow wound simply seemed to increase. She became light-headed and the lights of Castle Caelin began to blur. Lyndis had told her to be careful and now Florina felt she had let her friend down.

--

"They appeared a few moments ago, Lady Lyndis," Kent offered a small, rushed bow to the beautiful, green-haired woman that marched toward him and Sain.

She was a woman of rare, raw beauty. Her deep blue eyes bore a strange spark of defiant determination, however she still carried a strange air of grace with her. Never discarding her Sacaen heritage, Lyndis had shunned the comforts of nobles, retained her old nomad sense of dress and even, despite the pressure from her retainers, kept her reckless ways. Everything about her was a marvel to Kent, though he wished she would allow him to take better care of her.

"Lady Lyndis! You look more radiant than ever!" with such exaggerated gestures that even a mere passing guard groaned.

"Sain, you should know better than that by now!" Kent scolded. He disliked Sain's conduct as a staple, however he couldn't stand his friend's callous remarks toward their benevolent lady.

"It's alright, Kent," Lyndis gave her knight a knowing smile, bringing a surge of pride within him to such a degree that he had to refrain from smirking stupidly in return.

"Ah! You see, Kent!? Lyndis takes my affections with kindn-"

"But Kent is right," Lyndis turned to Sain as though speaking to a young boy. "You should know better by now..."

"Oh!" Sain gave an expression of wounded pride, though Kent knew his fellow cavalier had received much harsher refusals in the past. "Your words cut me to my weary, unfulfilled heart-"

"Sain..." Ken growled.

"I fear I may have taken a mortal blow! To be so cruelly cast aside-"

"Sain...!"

"Oh woe! I can feel my desperate heart breaking in-!"

"Sain!" Lyndis snapped, ceasing Sain's on-coming monologue. Her dark eyes looked upon Kent with expectation. "Do we know who they are? What they want?"

Kent bowed a little and stepped to one side, suggesting that Lyndis climb the stone steps to the turreted wall over-looking the lands of Caelin. She proceeded with Kent marching beside her, "I believe it's quite evident that these are just bandits trying to take advantage of the situation here in Caelin. With the death of your uncle and your grandfather's ill health, there are many that don't believe a nomad could continue the line..." He paused and, with a desperate, sincere frown, cleared his throat. "Not that we, of Castle Caelin, believe the same thing, milady!"

"I know, Kent," Lyndis smiled again before casting her eyes across the dark landscape. "I can't blame them for thinking that, either. I can't believe it myself..."

Ken couldn't help but gasp at her words, "No! My Lady Lyndis! You're more than capable! I shall serve you ever with loyalty and honour!"

"Calm down, Kent," Lyndis shook her head with a bemused expression, though she continued to scan the horizon. "I've not run off yet."

"Look, milady! He blushes!" Sain cheered with apparent glee.

"It's the tension of the coming battle!" Kent was quick to defend himself but Lyndis wasn't listening. Her eyes narrowed, focusing on something in the distance, prompting the two knights to follow suit. A dark shadow against the night sky was making its way toward them, a shaded silhouette with a navy blue back-drop.

Lyndis had been born and raised on the plains of Sacae where the nomad clans dwelt. The nomads were taught from a young age to develop their senses, and so Kent knew that Lyndis was able to see the creature long before he and Sain would be able to begin guessing at its identity. Her expression became stern with a deep desperation clouded with her eyes.

"What is it, milady?" Kent inquired eventually, feeling tears developing in the corners of his eyes from the strain.

"A pegasus."

"Florina?" Kent stared back at the incoming beast and filled the unknown silhouette with the mental image of Florina's proud steed.

The small, lilac-haired girl was one of Lyndis' oldest friends and a Pegasus Knight to boot. Kent had long been weary of giving the young girl active duty in the service of Caelin as she was timid and dainty. He doubted she could hold her own in a large battle. However, Lyndis had much faith in her and as a result Kent felt much respect for Florina, although a protective streak same along with it an a wearisome sense of responsibility for her.

"She was on a scouting run when the bandits arrived," the young, soft voice of Wil emerged from behind Lyndis. His light-brown hair and brown eyes appeared as Lyndis shifted to accommodate him into the conversation. "The guards tell me she came across the bandits and then headed straight back here."

Wil was an eager young man with the seeming goal of bettering himself as a person, and thus Kent had great respect for him. Since coming to Castle Caelin,Wil had proven himself to be one of the best archers in the garrison.

"Oh! My little Florina! She must have been so scared all alone with all those thugs!" Sain began what might have been a soliloquy had Kent not nudged him with a swift elbow. Lyndis shot Sain a panicked look that told Kent Sain's word held more truth than the blonde-haired womaniser realised.

"I think she's slowing down?" Wil announced, drawing everyone's attention back to the approaching Pegasus Knight. "So is the bandit army..."

"What?" Kent's teeth grit as he saw the distant torches begin to shift and move.

"Their cavalry are coming first, "Lyndis informed them, though even she seemed strained to collect this detail. "Florina!"

Sain jumped, startled by Lyndis' sudden outburst. Kent saw the pegasus, proud and graceful, suddenly tumble and fall out of the sky.

"Open the gate!" cried Kent.

"Wil, take command of the archers!" Lyndis ordered as she bounded down the stone stairs, taking several with each step of her feet. "Fire at the incoming enemy when I return!" After yelling the last of her orders up to the young bowman, she pelted for the main gate alone whilst Ken and Sain charged for their horses.

With one deft movement,Kent had slipped his foot in the stirrup and mounted the horse that his page held steady for him.

"Where shall we hold the garrison from, Kent?" Sain piped up from his own horse. He trotted up beside his friend.

"We go to protect Lady Lyndis," Kent replied.

"What? But the castle-?" Sain spluttered a protest.

Without further words, Kent kicked his steed into a quick run across the castle courtyard. Somewhere in the back of Kent's mind he wondered whether Sain was more shocked by Kent's neglect of the castle defences or whether Kent had seemed to adopt Sain's own casual recklessness for a woman's safety.

Once he was out of the castle and onto the soft grass beyond, Kent quickened the pace even more, the sound of Sain's horse close behind. Although Lyndis was fleet of foot, faster than anyone he had ever met, Kent's horse far out-matched her and he was soon coming up beside her.

He held out his strong arm, which she accepted, pulling herself onto the horse to perch herself behind the cavalier. She was both light and nimble, making easy work of the process. Kent could almost feel Sain's jealous eyes burning a hold in the back of his head.

The pegasus had gotten to its feet, although it was evidently in serious pain, pierced by many arrows. Kent was surprised that the creature had made it so far from the invaders wounded so badly. He saw a bundled heap on the ground close to the pegasus, a mass of blue clothing and curly lilac-hair.

"Take Florina bac-" Lyndis began to issue her orders only to be cut off by Kent.

"No, milady!" Kent spoke loud over rush of air. "I know a certain tactician that would be very unimpressed with that strategy!" Although said to comical affect, there was no merriment in his voice. The tactician that Lyndis had once employed had left as mysteriously as she had arrived, though her talent and loyalty had been unwavering until the day she bid them farewell. "You take care of Florina. Sain and I will hold off their cavaliers until you're safe!"

"Thank you, Kent," Lyndis responded with a tone that seemed to recognise her foolishness. "Come back safe." She glanced behind them at the green-armoured rider eagerly coming up behind them and added to Kent; "Make sure Sain comes back too, will you?"

Kent now laughed and nodded, "I always do!"

With that, she slipped from the horse as though she had never been there save her voice. He always felt as though she might have descended from tree spirits.

He tugged at the javelin that was attached to the riding equipment upon his horse and lifted it to head height. His arm pulled back to increase the momentum, the projectile flying through the air with a fast push of his sturdy, experienced arm. It sliced through the air and struck the enemy horseman squarely in the chest, bringing about an agonised cry as he toppled from his brown steed. Subsequently, Kent drew his sword from his sheath and charged at the closest foe.

He had been expecting a second javelin to sail amidst the darkness, however Kent realised he hoped for too much to consider Sain remembering his equipment. He half-wondered if he would have his sword but decided even Sain earned more credit than that.

The first closed and, without decreasing his speed, Kent made a quick swipe with his sword to cut directly across the armourless rider. This one didn't scream but merely fell limp before tumbling to the ground in a motionless pile. Kent knew the bandits were outmatched and felt somewhat dishonourable for slaying them. He took comfort, however, in the knowledge that they were the attackers.

Two more horsemen approached him from the left, adjusting their trajectory to intercept Kent's course. They gave vengeful roars and rose their swords wildly over their heads. Kent tutted at their stupidity, leaving themselves wide-open to attack and allowing their emotions to take control. As they neared, he suddenly duked in their direction, taking them by surprise where he brought his blood-stained blade across the stomach of a bandit. The scared grunts and gurgling groans that emerged from his dying comrade caused the second bandit to falter. Kent circled and brought his steed to a stand-still, eyeing the man with a keen stare. The stranger threw down his sword and pulled on the rein of his horse, fleeing the ensuing skirmish. The other man had fallen from his horse and was slowly dying, bleeding profusely onto the dark, peaceful grass.

A loud soul-wrenching scream of pain shattered the night and Kent turned his horse to see a bandit clutching his face before being stabbed in the back of the head by Sain, who had circled back on his foe.

"All done?" Sain asked as he trotted up to Kent.

"For now," Kent replied and motioned toward a second wave of cavaliers that were nearing the two Caelin warriors. He turned to peer into the distance and saw no sign of Lyndis, Florina or the pegasus. "Looks like we head back to the castle."

"Poor Florina!" Sain sighed heavily. "She looked hurt! I do hope she's alright!"

"So do I!" said Kent starting off toward the castle again. "Though for different reasons than yours, I think."

"Kent!" exclaimed Sain as though he had been unjustly wronged. "What low opinion you have of me!"

--

Wil watched the red and green knights ride through the gate below him, a roar of victory resounding from the Caelin guards awaiting their return. The grinding of the metal gate started as it slowly began to close behind them, however Wil's task wasn't yet over.

"Fire!" he bellowed as loudly as he could, which didn't amount to much when compared with Kent or Lyndis. His archery unit heard him well enough, however, and each of them released their horse-hair bowstrings, launching the deadly arrows high into the air. Wil watched the mass of dark arrows, his own included, from the corner of his eye as he reloaded a second arrow into his strong bow. The already fired projectiles rained down upon the incoming cavalry that were racing toward the gate still, trying to get inside before it closed. Two of them were struck from their mounts and the second wave of arrows brought down a third.

Wil was pleased to see that his third arrow would not need to be fired as the remaining riders retreated and sped back toward the main military mass that was slowly encroaching upon the castle. The young bowman sighed with relief and joined in the congratulating of his small unit, much hand-shaking and back-slapping.

Mission complete, Wil rushed down the stone steps and came into the courtyard where he saw Sain handing the reins of his horse to a page. Following this, the pair of them headed toward a small door off to the side of the courtyard where several nurses were rushing in and out. Once inside they saw a dark room lit only by one lonely candle and at its centre was a solitary bed with several people crowded round.

One of the crowd turned her head with a deeply furrowed brow and turned to Lyndis, who was staring at the wounded Florina with a look of deep sadness, "Milady, I cannot work with so many people in here! The girl should have more privacy than this too!"

Kent gently shook Lyndis, who had seemed in a trance and didn't hear the doctor's request. The red-clad knight nudged his mistress toward the open doorway and cast Wil and Sain a firm look. The pair took the obvious hint and led the way out of the medical room, followed by a depressed Lyndis and reassuring Kent.

Wil had long held both Kent and Sain in great esteem, viewing them both as role-models to which he should aspire. Their chivalry was insurmountable and their courage unrivalled. Lyndis also relied on them both to great extents and something within Wil wished he too could be a support for his Lady.

He shook with sudden realisation and recalled why he had barged into the room to begin with, "Milady?" Lyndis did little more than murmur in response. Wil chewed his lip with concern before continuing at Kent's solemn stare. "Milady, Florina wasn't the only one out tonight..."

"What?" Kent couldn't hide his shock and Lyndis stirred, bringing her watery eyes up to view Wil.

"Ah... Lucius..."


	2. Chapter 2

The world seemed ethereal, unreal. Expanding and contracting in slow pulses; rocking, swaying dreamily amidst the muffled sounds of the occupied forest.

Slowly, Lucius' senses returned to him, the world steadying and taking a solid, fixed state. Instantly the priest became aware of his surroundings and wished that he could have remained unconscious. The pain in his temples throbbed and jarred his body, causing his teeth to grit.

"You're awake then?" a soft, though cold, voice asked rhetorically. "I was beginning to wonder if my men had struck you too hard..."

"Who-?" Lucius managed to reply, realising that he shared similar vocal tones with his captor.

If the man made the same observation, he didn't pay it obvious heed, "The natural question. Lokus."

"Lokus?" Lucius parroted as though repeating the name would carry more significance to him.

"You wouldn't recognise me," the man spoke as though he had read the priest's mind, stepping forward into the glare of a nearby torch that had been fastened into the ground.

He wore dark robes extending from a black cloak down to his ankles where a pair of feet stood in sandals. His long green hair half-covered one of his eyes which was patched over; an old injury Lucius had to guess.

"What do you want with me? I am but a priest with nothing of value."

"Strange that even a priest can be so materialistically minded. It is you that I need. You're a hostage, of sorts."

Lucius felt as though a heavy weight had just landed upon him, making his chest contract and his limbs limp. His dry mouth worked in protest but no words succeeded in escape.

Lokus chuckled with a grim tone, "No need to fret, you're more use to me alive. One way or another."

"That is what I fear," Lucius sighed, closing his eyes in silent prayer. He had no hope of escaping the forest and would likely be taken as a consolation prize should the bandits choose to retreat from Caelin. Questions surrounding humanity's complex nature of good and evil floated through his sorrowful mind. One man's good could be another's evil.

Galloping. A sudden composition on the edge of Lucius' vision startled him for a moment, bringing him out of thought. Lokus was still stood motionless with his eyes upon Lucius, unperturbed by the sudden arrival of the defeated soldier.

He slid from his horse, a young man with a panicked expression and a nervousness to his movements. Finally Lokus turned to his cavalier and spoke with him in hushed volume so that Lucius could only make out a few words, though he was sure he heard a reference to a 'red knight'. Kent, Lady Lyndis' most brave and loyal subordinate.

Lucius smiled and made thanks to heaven, his heart all the lighter in the knowledge that Caelin was safe for the time being.

"It would seem that Marquess Caelin has some competent soldiers still," Lokus mused aloud, a subconscious hand upon his smooth, white chin. He turned sharply, spying Lucius' glimmer of hope. "I wouldn't get too confident, priest. Your knights merely took down the advance force. I think that even this rabble could defeat Caelin eventually, considering the state its in."

Lucius feared Lokus may have been right. After the death of Lord Lundgren, the attempted usurper to the throne, many of Caelin's troops loyal to him also fell while those that survived the onslaught of 'Lyndis' Legion' fled the land. With Caelin's forces so depleted, loyalties confused, even a rabble could pose a threat.

--

"We should counter-attack!" Lyndis proclaimed as they stood atop the battlements again. Kent proceeded to choke on a spluttering cough that constituted as his protest.

"So brave and fearless!" Sain complimented his lady. "But, my lady, methinks you should stay here and allow me, your faithful knight, to lead the charge!"

"No, Sain," replied Lyndis with a slight shake of her head. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

Wil lent upon one of the turrets, watching the distant flames shimmer in the cool breeze that had ushered its own way over the castle grounds. He admired how peaceful and tranquil even the threatening torches could seem in the silent night air. He sighed, longing for the calm that had existed mere hours ago.

He enjoyed the simple things in life, the flowers, a warm breeze, the hot glow of the sun. He remembered laying on the outskirts of the wood with a rabbit cooking over a small fire during the earlier hours of the day. He disliked the food that the castle chefs prepared as it was always over-cooked and over-seasoned.

"Wil!" Lyndis' voice snapped the archer from his daydreaming. "Did you hear what I just said?"

Wil grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Could you repeat it?"

"Fine," Lyndis rolled her eyes. "One more time. Kent and Sain will lead a small cavalry unit straight at the enemy camp. I will then follow after them with the larger force and the torches. Meanwhile, Wil, you'll lead a small team of archers around the battle perimeter and attack from the rear. You won't have any torches so you'd best be careful. Understood?"

Wil nodded and smiled, recalling the very same scenario being issued by the tactician Lorrina several weeks ago. Lyndis had been inspired a great deal by the young travelling woman and had evidently taken on-board a lot of Lorrina's ideas.

"We go now!" She commanded. Instantly the two knights were gone, headed toward their mounts and to gather their troops. Wil decided he had better round together his own unit and get ready for his part of the plan. He hurried along the battlement, excitement building within him as he envisioned the end of the skirmish, creating his vision based on the many past victories Lyndis had won on her route to Caelin.

--

Lucius lay on his side, staring at a lone flower protruding from the rich soil of the forest. Lokus hovered nearby, barking orders every-so-often to one of the bandits. He couldn't be specific but Lucius was certain that there was something suspicious about Lokus, something strange that separated him from the rest of the bandits. He was intelligent and powerful, but something more sinister seemed to lurk within him.

A particularly loud and anxious minion stormed into the small clearly jabbering so quickly at Lokus that Lucius barely heard a word. Lokus' reaction, however, prompted him to roll over and pay heed. The black-clad villain grimaced at his subordinate with an incriminating glare.

"I shall deal with this. Your incompetence is astounding," Lokus growled with obvious disdain. Then he swept from the clearing, his cloak fluttering around him with the sudden, rapid movement.

There was a strange tension in the air as Lucius stared after Lokus, still lay upon the ground, his cold face pressed against the sparsely grassed soil. He watched the nervous messenger who was likewise staring after his master like a lost puppy searching for its owner. The stranger turned to look at Lucius and saw the determination in the priest's eyes moments before the blast of magical light tore through his chest, killing him quickly.

Without much effort, Lucius managed to wriggle his hands free of his bonds, using his light magic to shoot through the tough, old rope.

He scrambled uneasily to his feet and took a moment to steady himself, his legs feeling sore and numb from such a long period of inactivity. He glanced over his muddy robe with pity at its unfortunate state.

The sounds of battle now filled the night and a flock of birds flew from fright high above. The fighting was close, so Lucius guessed that Lady Lyndis had taken the fight back to the bandits.

After readjusting himself to standing again, the priest took the opportunity to depart, sneaking into the forest, headed in the direction of the castle. He had walked regularly through the woods since coming to Caelin and knew them as though he had been born in the land. The trees and the accompanying darkness shrouded him from watchful eyes, though he doubted that there were many patrolling when there was an active battlefield moments away.

It wasn't long before he drew near to the fields beyond the forest and Lucius' heart raced with elation, a joyful gasp escaped his lips as he breathed the cold air finally and gazed upon the distant stone castle that loomed fiercely over the land.

There was sudden movement from behind him, whipping Lucius' attention and body round to face the one sneaking up on him, but he was too late. The string of the bow pulled back with an audible creak and the arrow-head stung his forehead where the archer held it, ready to release and end the priest's life.


	3. Chapter 3

The stranger's face bore itself into Lucius' mind. Even as a new flurry of arrows spilled across the villain, Lucius watched his face as it contorted from hatred to fear. It finally fixed in shock as he lay dead upon the ground.

It was a long time before Wil's forceful shaking brought the priest out of his mental lapse. The forest behind the archer caught the full focus of Lucius' attention. A painting of quiet mystery; parallel lines in a long row but coated with random, unorganised foliage. Only after some time of using the forest to recollect himself did Wil's face begin to sharpen into focus. The young man's lips moved energetically, bouncing apart as soundless words emerged.

"Lucius! We _have _to go!" Wil's voice sprang into Lucius' ears finally. He managed a slow, confused nod in response, allowing himself to be ushered along, back into the woodland. They tramped back over the ground he had covered in his escape and a nagging sense of retraction formulated in his stomach.

"I don't think I'm particularly well equipped for all of this sneaking around, Wil," Lucius managed to suggest as the small band diverted from his original path and his former prison camp.

"True. Your hair stands out a lot and your light powers would attract a lot of attention if you used 'em. Those white robes aren't very good either," Wil muttered to himself rather than Lucius.

He shifted his weight, his heavy armour aiding in the necessary sudden drop in height. The axe spun by, the audible warping of the air sounded in his ear and he felt a small gust of wind upon his face. He had to push his entire body from the left to the right again, lifting the armour with him, to bring his sword down upon the axe-wielding bandit that had attacked him. Kent's sword cut into the man's skull, rendering the victim dead.

A second passed before his sword connected with another enemy head. He and his fellow knights had been systematically taking down stragglers at the flanks of the enemy army. With the initial attack the knights had drawn the enemy attention. Harassing the invaders with hit and run tactics, Kent managed to hold their focus until Lyndis' main force had approached. In a muddle, the disorganised war machine tried to change formation to tackle the incoming force but failed in a spectacular vision of disunity as Kent had ever witnessed.

The battlefield was illuminated by bright moonlight that cast a soft white sheen to the landscape and glinted off metallic armour. A surreal beauty amidst the carnage and chaos of war. Kent found that he both loathed and admired battle. It was a beautiful dance with a terrible song as backdrop. Feelings of honour, pride and duty were at their strongest in battle, especially with the Lady of Caelin in their midst.

In the past Marquess Caelin had lead the troops into battle, however the treachery that had befallen the land had rendered him poisoned and ill, his life hanging in the balance. Kent had always felt proud to stand by his Lord, yet he felt it so much stronger now that he stood by his Lady. He would be her shield, defending her against all foes. He would be her sword, striking down the enemy for justice.

"Now now, Kent! No time for day-dreams!" Sain galloped by, sword raised high in the air. "You can oogle Lady Lyndis later!"

"I- I was-!" Kent felt his face flush. Rarely did Sain find opportunity to correct Kent on his conduct. He felt a strange sense of role-reversal.

He urged his horse forward, following Sain. The green knight attacked an archer, inflicting a dangerous wound to the man's shoulder, sending him to the ground in pain. Kent drove his horse over the downed man.

Those were the worst kills. At one time he felt them unnecessary and barbaric but experience taught him that such enemies would return, better, bolder and stronger than before. To avoid further bloodshed he had learnt to ensure their demise the first time around.

Another enemy came into sight. Sain's sword flashed in the moonlight as it ascended into the night air. But it never came down. The green knight continued to ride past the invader. Kent frowned.

The woman had been slow to react to Sain's approach but with his back turned and in full view she had raised her bow to attack. She released an arrow, missing the mark by inches. Her second arrow was poised even before the first had reached Sain. Kent's sword ensured that it never fired.

"Sain, what're you doing!?" Kent scolded. Sain had trotted back with a weary face.

"I couldn't very well hack at such a beautiful thing as that, could I?" Sain sighed, his shoulders visibly slumping despite the armour. "What's a woman doing on the battlefield?"

"You should know more than anyone how deadly a woman can be, Sain," Kent looked back across the field of battle to the main confrontation where Lyndis was battling in the thick of it.

"I think it's something I'll never get used to."

"Time's change, Sain."

"What? You make it sound like we're old men!" Sain set an armoured fist against his hip. "I'm still young and full of vitality!"

"Well, you can show that vitality out on the battlefield instead of in your mouth," Kent laughed and spurred his horse into action, leaving Sain to trail behind. The invading army had focused upon Lyndis' counter-attack, leaving Kent's knights to hit-and-run upon the enemy rear. As he approached the main bulk of the knight he held his sword high into the air. Even in the darkness, the knights saw his call and proceeded to regroup with him. The formation that evolved was an arrowhead with Kent spear-heading the movement and Sain upon his right.

Sword still raised Kent bellowed, "Charge!"

The thunder of horse hooves upon the ground reverberated throughout the landscape. Some of the rearmost bandits turned to investigate. They were too late. The horses stamped their way into the rear flank and the knights' swords came down upon their heads. Kent felt the madness of war rising within his chest. Rage, hatred, blood-lust. Only his well-trained mind managed to keep his battle-spirit in check.

"Run!" was the common cry amongst the enemy as they dispersed, scurrying away from Kent and his knights. As he progressed further and further into the enemy flank more of them ran. The knights on the outskirts of the arrowhead cut down many of the stragglers that still attempted escape.

With time the bandits gave one great lurch as they all attempted to retreat. Unable to contend with the rushing mass, many of them successfully fled around the knights and Lyndis' army.

"Kent!" came the jovial cry from Lyndis. Her blood-spattered figure emerged from the crowd of cheering Caelin soldiers. Kent slung himself from the back of his horse and landed heavily upon the soft grassy ground.

"My Lady! I'm glad to see you unharmed!"

"Did you doubt it?" Lyndis sheathed her sword with a sharp metallic sound.

"It's my duty to doubt it."

Lyndis laughed light-heartedly, a strange, though welcome, sound amidst such carnage. Kent felt his spirit soar.

Despite the cold wind falling down upon them, the site of battle was hot from vigorous fighting. Kent was looking forward to removing his heavy, red armour and relaxing in a cool bath. He remounted his horse and proceeded to bark orders to the troops, forming them into lines again. Lyndis wasn't one for such formalities but she understood the need, allowing Kent to take such responsibilities. Kent imagined an army under Lyndis' command, alone, to be little better disciplined than the bandits that they had fought. Despite such rough edges, Lyndis was a skilled sword master able to hold her own against many enemies. Her new-found tactical knowledge made her even more of a fearsome combatant.

The soldiers began their march back to Castle Caelin. Kent watched them from atop of his horse with an outward stern glare, though his heart was brimming with warmth. Lyndis stood at his side, likewise watching the army though her face was elated and enthusiastic; poorly disguised joy.

"Kent!" came the sudden, uncertain call from Sain. The red knight turned from the marching soldiers with reluctance. His eyes first traced Sain's outline through the darkness, the other knights having formed around him in two lines. Kent's gaze was pulled away from Sain by a dark, ominous swirling mist that poured into the air from within the forest.

* * * * *

The battle continued to rage outside the forest, cries of anger and anguish merging into one cacophony. The sounds were an intense backdrop to the silence of the forest as Wil, Lucius and the archers snuck through the trees. Wil's plan was to appear at the rear of the enemy forces and support Lyndis by raining arrows down upon them.

Wil was at the forefront, whilst Lucius, who was unused to such stealth, was at the rear, often trailing behind the swift archers. Wil had discarded his cloak in favour of Lucius, who's glaring white robes would have given the troupe away in an instant. The light-mage clutched at the seams of the cloak, desperately hoping not to reveal any of the white beneath.

Wil rose his fist and the group stopped, each falling into a low crouch. Through the distant noises of battle, the clear, crisp sound of breaking leaves and branches could be heard in the forest. Lucius' eyes darted back and forth, searching for the invisible source of disturbance. He felt a creeping sensation through his skin and he struggled to contain a shudder. His breathing was shallow, drawing in tiny, inaudible gasps.

The sudden sound of a streaking arrow caused Lucius to grip the nearest tree. The choking sound told Lucius that Wil's arrow had struck the man's neck. The archers in front of him began moving again, taking no moment to celebrate or rest. With a stumble, Lucius continued after them.

At moments of stress Lucius could feel his strength waver. Ever since he had been a child, illness had plagued him. He could cure the woes and wounds of others and yet remained in sickness himself, incurable by conventional means. The bishop had told him that his soul was tarnished. Stained. Ill.

He felt he might swoon. He fell against a tree, its rough bark anchoring him to the physical world around him. His eyes swam and the darkness around him seemed to encroach further on his vision.

"Lucius?" Wil whispered, a reassuring hand upon his arm.

"Sorry Wil. I'm alright. Just a wave of nausea."

"You okay now?"

"Yes. I should be fine. Thank you, Wil."

"No problem. Don't wanna loose you."

With a gentle tug at Lucius' sleeve, Wil led the group onward. The monk felt the sickness gnawing at his strength but he resolved to overcome, taking each step with determination. If he could focus upon something then his inner pain would be relegated to the back of his mind.

"This is most inconvenient," came a familiar soft, though cold voice. The archers froze. "Well, if they aren't here this has all been a wasted effort."

"What about the Castle? We can still ransack it!" said the second voice, gruff and uncouth. Lucius could see two men through the trees, one with long green hair and the other broad-shouldered with a head that bore scars instead of hair.

"Pointless. Without the children, this is a wasted venture. Lord Nergal will not be best pleased, Boiers," Lokus sighed. "You can call your men back if you wish. I am leaving."

"What? The men deserve somethin' after comin' all this way!" Boiers shouted. He wore leather armour with large shoulder pads and an axe strapped to his waist.

"I don't care wh-!" came the angry response, cut short by the sudden death of Boiers. The brutish man fell rigid upon the roots of a tree with an arrow protruding from his skull. Lokus glared in the direction of the hidden archers. A second missile was released, its course bound for the villain's neck. Lokus, however, proved more apt than most of the bandit army. He moved, pushed to the side and leaving a strange shadow in his wake, which vanished within in a matter of milliseconds.

"What was that?" Wil gasped.

"Dark magic!" Lucius replied.

"I prefer the term elder magic, Lucius," Lokus spoke out, overhearing the monk's words.

"He's the one that kept me a prisoner," Lucius said to Wil.

"Hiding in there. Come on out," Lokus' hands thrust outward, his long sleeves falling over his hands. The material didn't hamper the elder magic from springing forth and setting alight to the plant life amidst the group.

Lucius jumped to avoid being caught by the magical flame, its purple colour trailed by a dark mist. He landed on his stomach and strained to look up at Lokus. The one-eyed man wore a victorious grin and stared back down at the light mage.

He moved, leaving a trail of purple figures in his wake. Each time he vanished and reappeared elsewhere, a temporary shadow of himself was left for a fleeting moment, an arrow passing through them. A stream of purple energy sped through the forest air. Lucius felt a cold breeze upon his skin as the streak passed over his head. It finished its journey by piercing through one of Wil's archers, a clean-cut hole through his chest. He fell to the ground, lifeless.

Lucius dragged himself to his feet. His light magic held the advantage over Lokus'. He knew little about the mechanics of magic in all of its forms, having concentrated upon his own branch alone. However, he had gleaned some information from the scholars of Eturia who told him that the elder magic contained a kind of magical darkness, which gave the branch its modern name of 'dark magic'. Naturally, therefore, light magic had the power to drive out the dark magic.

He threw his hand out. A spark of light burst beside Lokus, who failed to react quickly enough to avoid the light attack. Lucius fancied that he saw some of the elder magic shirk away from the light as Lokus stumbled away from the magical light burst. The retaliation missed Lucius by inches, a blast of elder magic surrounded by glowing purple runes that streaked through the air in a straight line.

Wil and his men fired another round of arrows that rained down upon Lokus. The elder magician moved again, taking over behind a tree where the arrows struck the bark with sudden, deep thuds.

Something began to materialise above them, a symbol created from the familiar purple magic of Lokus. There was a sudden flurry as Lucius and the archers tried to get to Lokus before he finished his spell. Wil's arrow hit the tree again, only one of his men came close to hitting the elusive druid. Lucius cast a spell of his own. A beam of light pierced the dark clouds above and lanced through the forest canopy. The attack came too late. Lokus' spell reacted. Wil's body jerked as streams of purple slid from his silhouette, draining the very life out of him. Lucius' beam of light sliced through Lokus' shoulder and arced through the druid's entire body before it escaped and hit the ground.

Although Lokus was killed, Wil still fell to the ground in Death's embrace. Lucius fell to his knees aghast. The distant sound of heavy feet vibrated the forest ground. Wil's remaining men hid in the trees with their bowstrings at the ready.

The wound would not be easy to cure, however the darkness within Lokus' magic would give way to the monk's own. To channel the healing energy, however, he needed his staff. He watched with despair as the life ebbed from the Caelin archer in a small, slow trickle of purple mist.

"Wil, can you hear me?"

The eyes were staring wildly but he showed no recognition that Lucius had spoken to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The late afternoon sun cast down upon the castle gate. The long shadows cast by the great stone walls flooded the courtyard where the citizens of Caelin were still recuperating from the previous night's events. Lucius had helped heal many of them but much of his time had been spent healing the young archer, Wil. The spell had drained much of his will to live and distorted much of his body's inner workings. But, thanks to Lucius' staff and the grace of the goddess, Wil was is a stable condition.

It had been Kent who had really saved Wil's life, carrying him back through the woodland and taking him, and Lucius, back to the castle on the back of his horse. The speed and efficiency of the knight had given Wil extra time. In typical fashion, Kent's humble nature downplayed his role, though all knew otherwise.

Lucius had also attended another of Lyndis' close friends during the night; the young pegasus knight, Florina. The girl had been much easier to heal than Wil had, her wounds all being physical scarring rather than magical. The medical man of the castle had already healed most of her wounds, Lucius had merely helped speed up the process.

He tightened the rope that sealed his food satchel and continued out of the gate. The night's events weighed upon his mind. He had aided Lyndis in her battles against her ambitious uncle many months ago, however the last battle had been much more involved than anything he had experienced before. He didn't like the madness that drove the men he fought. Lokus hadn't even cared for his _own_ life. Lucius couldn't fathom what could drive a man to such desperation.

"So, you think they were Black Fang?" Lyndis was perched upon one of the stone turrets that walled the bridge leading into the castle. Lucius stopped and gave her a weak nod. She was still so calloused and raw. In the bright sun and mild shadows of the afternoon, he could see Lyndis of the Plains rather than the Lady of Caelin. She didn't wear the dresses she was meant to, she didn't stay indoors as she was meant to. He had once overheard Wil suggest that Lucius and Lyndis ought to switch roles.

"I should have told you I was leaving," Lucius conceded. He knew he was being rude but he couldn't summon the words to say. He wanted to explain that he had other matters elsewhere. His old friend, Raven, would be waiting for him. The duty of a priest was never done. Travelling was a way of life for him. Yet, in truth, he _could _stay. He _could _remain at Castle Caelin with the remnants of 'Lyndis' Legion'. Only his troubled mind stopped him. "I'm sorry."

"Well, you have to do what you have to do. Everyone has their own path, Lucius. I can understand you not wanting to be couped up here. I wish I could leave sometimes too!" Lyndis hopped off of the turret and strode towards the white-clad priest. He flinched a little when she reached him. Her arms encompassed him. "Be careful out there."

"Th-thank you Lyndis," he replied and, with much hesitation and uncertainty, returned the embrace. "You too. Try not to let them change you, Lyn."

She laughed, "Do you honestly think they could?"

"You have me there," Lucius agreed and accompanied her laughter. The joke was short-lived and uncomfortable smiles came between them. "Well then. I hope we meet again. One day..."

Lyndis nodded and stepped aside. He saw the sadness behind her beaming face and felt the guilt within his stomach threaten to rip out. He held his tongue. With a small wave, that he hoped was casual and cheery, Lucius left Castle Caelin and Lady Lyndis behind. With each step he felt the world become much more simple and the weight on his mind soften. He knew it was fleeting. Raven would be more than a handful when they met, but he could enjoy the simplicity of life for now at least.

The End.

* * * * * * * * * *

Author Note: Sorry that the final chapter was so much shorter than the rest. The whole story was rather shambolic and cobbled-together to begin with. I hope it entertained, at least, a little though and gave people some ideas as to what might have happened in-between Lyndis' Tale and Elliwood's. All comments are appreciated, thanks to everyone that has already read the story. I hope you like it in some small way, at least. Keep an eye out for any future stories, please! :)


End file.
